


Tradition

by HoshizoraKumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshizoraKumo/pseuds/HoshizoraKumo
Summary: Keith doesn't know where it came from, but Shiro's not one to ignore traditions
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Small Drabble based on the wonderful artwork drawn by @hchanooo 
> 
> View it here: https://twitter.com/hchanooo/status/1342575105214320640?s=20

It was simple, just like Keith had wanted, with all the right people gathered in his small cabin to celebrate Christmas together, and the finish on his second level (Krolia had insisted on expanding for the sake of being able to host some of the Blades.) 

Keith stood at the overlook, watching the twinkling lights that he and his mother had hung around the perimeter of the ceiling and around the guard rail in an attempt to make it more festive. Below, Hunk, Allura, and Lance were speaking about traditions, so that Allura could have her questions answered by the family men. Romelle and Pidge stood near the window, snacking on cookies that Hunk had brought, and tossing popcorn at one another with raucous giggles.

Every now and again Keith would cast a sidelong glance toward one of the doors down the hallway behind him. Shiro had come to stay for a bit, citing a “need for a change of scenery” from the Atlas. Keith had teased, but also welcomed him, for the sake of Shiro’s sanity- and Keith’s own peace of mind in knowing Shiro was at least eating, and getting a good night’s sleep. 

Keith sighed and shook from his thoughts before turning to the small plate of cookies in his hand, as he nibbled at one for the sake of distraction. The soft glow in the cabin, combined with the eggnog he’d been drinking with Lance (which likely had been spiked) had him feeling sleepy. 

He yawned slowly and turned back around to head for the stairs before he noticed Shiro walking toward him. 

“Sleepy at your own party?” Shiro teased lightly. Keith gave a small scoff. 

“I’m not sleepy, I’m just...relaxed.” He shrugged with a small smirk. Shiro snorted and shook his head. 

“Whatever you say. The lights look nice, I don’t think I’ve gotten a chance to see all the decorations in action yet.” He grinned. 

Keith nodded and gave a glance about and around, before his eyes locked on a rather inconspicuous sprig of a plant hanging just above himself and Shiro. He blinked for a moment trying to recall where it had come from, or who had placed it. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, y’okay?” Shiro asked, waving a hand in front of Keith’s face. 

Keith blinked out of his stupor and then blushed. “Wha-? Oh, uh...I’m fine, really just a bit distracted I guess.” He said, trying to assure Shiro, who stood with a brow quirked in question before he turned to glance up at where Keith had been staring. 

“Ah, mistletoe.” Shiro said matter-of-factly, a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth. 

“It’s so silly, I’m just...I think mom put it up there so she had an excuse to bombard me with kisses in the morning or something.” Keith said, laughing nervously. 

“Well, it’s tradition after all.” Shiro nodded before he stepped closer, and leaned into Keith’s space, pressing a kiss to his forehead softly. 

Keith gave a small groan somewhere between pleasure and yearning. Shiro noticed and gave a breathy laugh. 

“Not good enough?” He whispered softly. 

“Try again?” Keith breathed, and Shiro obliged by wrapping Keith’s face in both palms and melting into a deep and more satisfying kiss. 


End file.
